Cousins
by Spark Writer
Summary: Rose helps Albus with a rather embarrasing new development.  This is my first HP fic, so no flaming, please.  READ and REVIEW! Thanks!


"_Why," _demanded Hugo, "Did you just wave to Scorpius?"

Rose scowled at her brother, wishing fiercely that he would trip and fall, and put her out of her misery. "I didn't wave," she retorted in acid tones. "Not at Scorpius, anyway."

Hugo stopped walking, and stared at Rose, shielding his blue eyes from the late afternoon sun streaming over Hogwarts.

"What d'you mean?" Rose smirked. "I was waving at Lily. She was right behind Scorpius, didn't you see?" She began walking again, while Hugo vented his feelings by aiming a kick at a passing first-year.

"Oi!" Rose glanced up and over at a third-year with rumpled brown hair, one of her brother's friends, no doubt.

"Weasley! Come here!"

Hugo threw Rose a dark look, and departed, his flaming red hair vivid in the sun's rays. Rose glanced absently up at the castle, and then at the lake. Neither location seemed too enticing, so she wandered aimlessly about the grounds, occasionally smiling at a friend, or chatting briefly with them. It was with frank surprise that she saw the three Potter children sprawled upon the grass beneath a spreading beach tree. James was poking something with his wand, Albus was staring into space, his robes open and pooling about him on the ground, and Lily was braiding her long red hair. Rose strode over to them and stared at James.

"What?" he snapped.

"Budge over."

"Fine."

Scooting to the left, James allowed Rose to sit beside him. Lily finished her plait, and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey, Rose."

Rose smiled. "Hello." She had been about to ask Albus about their latest Charms homework, but Scorpius was nearby, and Rose found herself unable to think properly. She studied him silently, gazing at his gray eyes, both serious and somehow—mischievous? She wasn't quite sure.

"Rosie, you're drooling." James's blunt remark brought Rose to her senses.

"Excuse me?"

"Kindly refrain from ogling at that idiotic Slytherin," James said with a smirk.

Annoyed, Rose turned away from her cousin.

"Al, toss me that Chocolate Frog, will you?"

Albus narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "You have arms. Get it yourself."

James rolled his eyes. "C'mon Al, just-"

"No!" James jabbed the air with his wand in what he must have thought was a threatening way.

"If you say that once more, I'm going to shove my wand up your-"

Lily cut James off. "Oh, be quiet, you."

James scowled in response, and shoved his wand back into the sleeve of his robe. Rose smiled to herself, quietly amused.

"Listen you three,"she said, "I think I'll be going back to the castle. I've got loads of homework, really."

Lily waved cheerfully. "See you at dinner." Rose stood, and began the long walk back to Hogwarts, only to be stopped by Albus.

"What is it?" she inquired. Albus grimaced, as though he was in pain.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"No—wait," he began, and fell into step beside her.

Rose was rather bemused by her cousin's odd behavior, it simply wasn't like him.

"Rose, I've got a problem. A good sort of problem, actually." He glanced sidelong at her. "I mean, it's not good that I have a problem, but-"

"Albus." Rose addressed her cousin irritably. "It's just me, you don't have to get all embarrassed."

Albus frowned. "Well, you know Lacy? The Hufflepuff?"

Rose nodded, and commanded herself not to giggle.

"I, er, well—I think she's smart and funny and prett-" Here he cut himself off, looking as though he regretted telling Rose that much.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and focused instead on Albus, who looked miserable.

"_What?"_ she prodded.

"Well, what do I do? If I tell her I like her, she'll think I'm an oaf, but if I don't, someone else _will, _and then I'll lose it!"

Rose passed a group of Ravenclaw fifth-years, and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "It's not as bad as all that, is it? If you ask her and she turns you down, well, at least you had the nerve to try."

Albus groaned. "I should have known you'd say that. _Merlin's Pants!"_ he added.

Rose's head snapped around, and she stared, horrified, at a raucous group of Slytherin's. They appeared to be taunting someone. Albus made his way to the front of the jeering crowd (mostly by kicking unsuspecting people's shins) and motioned Rose over. "Look!"

A small boy was the object of their bullying. He was shrinking away from the countless wands pointed in his direction.

"Look, you sniveling little moron! You-"

"Shut it!" Albus bellowed angrily.

A thin boy with a weak chin turned to face Albus, and snorted. "Are you actually threatening me, Potter?"

Albus lifted his chin. "You're a coward, that's what you are. It's not impressive." The surrounding crowd stirred and murmured among themselves.

"Like I care," sneered the boy. He crossed his arms and glared at Albus, who glared just as fiercely back. Rose advanced, her anger speaking for her. "Go!"

The Slytherins dispersed, muttering darkly. Albus grinned down at Rose. "We've done it again."

Rose raised her fist in mock triumph. Then, remembering her cousin's dilemma, she thought for a moment.

"Al, go ask Lacy to go to Hogsmeade with you, or something like that. See what she says. And don't rumple up your hair. It looks a bit mad when it sticks up like that."

Albus sighed heavily. "Okay, whatever."

Rose grinned wickedly. "She'll think you're quite handsome."

"Oh, go on," Albus retorted.

Then he went down the Charms corridor, and Rose strolled toward the Great Hall.

Things were about to become immensely interesting.


End file.
